


【无授权翻译】Lost and Found

by 99flakewithraspberrysauce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99flakewithraspberrysauce/pseuds/99flakewithraspberrysauce
Summary: This is a translation without permission form author. All credit goes to author Hyyp Chick on livejournal (original link I put it into notes), I deeply regret for I didn't ask for permission to translation these work due to not able to contact author, if author want me to delete it, please contact me I will delete it as soon as possible.
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【无授权翻译】Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation without permission to [Lost and Found](https://gummiberryjuice.livejournal.com/44990.html) by [Hyyp Chick](https://gummiberryjuice.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Title: Lost and Found
> 
> Author: Hyyp Chick
> 
> Pairing: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything within is lies and no disrespect is intended to any party.
> 
> Summary: PWP. Set after the losses of Liverpool and Chelsea to United and Everton.

“我以为你讨厌这东西。”

Stevie为博美狗而拿在手中的棍子投失了，他嫌恶地联想起自己，干脆撒手不干；在这之前他没意识到，只有他孤身一人在沙摊上。

“你他妈的在这里干什么？”

Fernando双手抱住自己的身体，脚裸交叉的依在残旧防提坡和腐烂的柱边上，"嘛，我看到你们的赛果；我想你会在这里。”

这一小带的海岸线是当Stevie需要逃离烦嚣得到独处的地方，能完全地忘掉他是谁。

“嗯，”利物浦人毫无感情地确认了事实，“但你他妈的在这里干嘛？”他重覆。

“他能游水吗？”Fernando从柱边上离开，然后把棍子拾起，小狗抗奋地围在他脚边打转。 Stevie没有任何表示地耸耸肩。 Fernando为了得到动量而向前一跃，用尽他所能聚集到的力量把棍子发射到海里。

Stevie看不到他的胳膊和双腿强韧的肌肉在肌肤之下精准地控制着肌肉的收放，但在很早以前他就对这些肌肉所塑造出来的起伏线条，和这副纤长躯干里所埋藏的力量烂熟于心。当他看到棍子溅进大海里，而那只蠢狗在海水边缘跳舞吠叫，像这能把那根小木头带回到沙滩上似的时，他清清嗓子，把双手插入他的裤袋内保暖。

“我猜不能。”Fernando耸耸肩。

”要是我抛它进去，它要不是会游水就是会浸死。”Stevie威胁道。

西班牙人发自真心的咯咯一笑，”你不会这样做的，你的女孩像爱一个宝宝一样爱它，”他给予一个Stevie不得不认同的理由。

”那你在这里做什么？”在小狗等棍子回来等得无聊时，Stevie踢了一下陷入沙里的贝壳，然后小狗便跑去调查沙丘上最近的草丛里的气味。

“回到这个城市里，”Fernando重覆地把他的脚趾触碰到沙里，往外望向正垂死在爱尔兰海上的最后一缕微光，“这就像在家里一样，太像家了，”他深吸一口气，坚定住他那遭受到打压的信念，但如果他诚实的话，在多个月前他就对自已失去了信念。 “但这里不是家，是吗？”

“不必这样，”Stevie反驳，Fernando惊异地看着他，以及可笑地希望他的前队长从中推动能看到他回到利物浦红里的交易达成。 “你在为切尔西踢球，你住在伦敦，"Stevie详细地阐述，“家是你的心之所处，不是一个存放你的物品的地方，”他开玩笑说，“过来，继续，这里，你这个小混蛋快回来这里！”他对着故意无视他的毛球大喊。

“你的心在那里，Stevie？”Fernando面对突然刮起的强风，声音抖震起来。 

“肯定不是在这只傻狗里，”他反唇相讥，转身看看Fernando是否会跟他开玩笑，找到的却是他在他的身边。气氛的变转就像风势停下如当初刮起风时般急剧。 Fernando的气息是既熟悉又迷人；这把Stevie带回到那个他们不顾一切地纵放了两人之间感情夏天，续而再不顾一切地绽放下去，直到一年前，Fernando决定要在那个遍地黄金的地方寻找他的未来。

“你的头发长了，”Stevie注意到，纵然他之前就知道了这个事实，”然后又再把它漂金，”另一样他同样察觉到的事。

Fernando抚过那缕光滑的金丝，”这可能是我的力量泉源，”他开玩笑说，”在这个阶段我真的试尽所能去找回状态。”

Stevie取代了Fernando的手，让刚清洗过的长发滑过他的手指；脑海里出现了认知的分歧，玩弄Fernando的头发会使Fernando兴奋，和成为那个令Fernando兴奋的人，“这好多了，”这是利物浦人对于这个造型的完整评价。

这是一个万物皆停顿的瞬间。世界停止转动，冷风停止吹拂，光线停止变暗。 Fernando从没去过切尔西，利物浦从没以第七名完成联赛，而一切都仍是如此美满。这是一个他们双唇相抵的时刻，他们竭力地使这个吻保持着温柔又不失蛮力。

Fernando的唇一如Stevie记忆中那般柔软又顺从，当他撬开他的唇瓣然后把舌头推里前锋的嘴里时，他温驯地接受了他的；贪婪又饥饿，使Fernando没法抑压住的狂喜着。

“操，你是唯一一个自我十六岁后，单靠一个吻就让我变硬的人。”这不是一个需要揭露出來的秘密，但却让人记起一直以来只要是牵涉到这个西班牙人， Stevie就多么容易的硬起来。 Fernando拉开他的裤档，接着把手滑进Stevie的内裤内看看他说的是否属实。

情欲的火焰在Stevie的腹部蔓延。他是谁，他在那；当西班牙前锋用柔软的手心使力抵在他那根坚硬的长物时，他的理解能力立马全数尽失。

Stevie把他的长裤推至脚裸，Fernando像受命令所指的在沙上跪下。他用手抓住了Stevie的臀部，从容自然地拿着利物浦人的阴茎放进自己口里，仿似他的嘴巴是为这个目的而设计的，他沉醉于这根熟悉的东西；那种气味，那种味道，当他口着时Stevie猛扯他的头发的那种方式，知道这一切都使他性起。

他吸吮着，他吞咽着，他低吟着，他舔舐着，他的手指温柔地环绕Stevie的小球玩弄，按着他的入口直至利物浦人被情欲和欲求蒙蔽了理智。

他把Fernando推倒在沙滩上，急躁地把他的牛仔裤拽下直到成功为止。难以察觉的锋利碎石扫过每个表面，走入每条裂缝和折痕里，但男孩们才他妈的不在乎。炽热的爱欲是他们所有的感觉，欢愉的极乐是他们唯一的目标。

当Stevie把自己完全地埋葬到Fernando体内里时，Fernando的四肢微微挪动，并叫喊出低沉连续的呻吟。他狂暴地抽插，像不受控的疯子般狂野，他扯起了前锋的金色发丝来操他；Fernando拉扯着自己的阴茎，使情欲急速燃烧升温，然后他们再次重新融为一体。

这里没有利物浦和切尔西或者足球分隔他们。尽管所有事都要将他们撕毁碎裂，唯独爱意和情欲使他仍们是牵引在一起。

Stevie的灭顶一击像火车脱轨般撞击他，他难以承受着这种猛烈；他很久也没有尝过这样了，然后Stevie把炽热的种子深种在他的爱人里。在这之后Fernando没用多久做撑不下去，他感受着Stevie的浊液填满了他，伴随着几下有目的性的拉拽使他迎来顶点，把他所积存的都耗尽到沙上。

他们很快就重新穿戴好，然后肩并肩躺在沙滩上，哀叹沙粒走到每处都是。 Stevie把Fernando的手紧扣在自己手里，然后拉起到他的唇前落下一吻。

“我从没停止过爱你，”他承认。

“我知道，”Fernando把他们紧握着的手领到唇边，吻过Stevie的手背，“因为你我从来没有离开过。"

“我知道，”他倾过身，恰当的亲吻他，“只是下次回来之前，别离开那么久。”


End file.
